The Titans II (1985)
Plot Overview As Alexis and Dex fly to some place near Moldavia, the two realize that this is a very dangerous rescue mission. Since this may be the last time the two will see each other alive, they make love on the Colby Co. jet. The plan to sneak into the country - Dex is going to pose as a jeep driver bringing back two nuns to a local convent. The one nun is Sister Theresa, and the other is Alexis disguised as a nun (Marie). The revolutionaries knew that Dex was driving the jeep but they did not realize that one of the nuns was Alexis. The Interior Minister meets with Dex and does not believe Dex's story that he tried to sneak into Moldavia to open up trade relations. Dex is imprisoned in the dungeon. Meanwhile, Alexis meets with the contact inside Moldavia - Elena. Even though Elena's father was responsible for the coup, Elena is still loyal to King Galen and Michael. If Alexis wants to rescue Galen, she has no choice but to work with Elena. The revolutionary army realizes that those two nuns Dex was transporting could be a problem, and they go to the convent to find the American nun. Alexis puts on a French act which fools the military. In the covent, Alexis is praying that Dex is still alive. Even though Blake told him not to marry Claudia, Adam went ahead anyway, and, on top of that, lied about why he was going out to San Francisco. For that transgression, Blake is altering his will to only leave Adam $1 until Adam could be trusted again. Adam tells his father he uses money to manipulate people to his will. Claudia gets the bad news that Blake has provided a new "kingdom" for Michael - La Mirage. He is now the top manager. Claudia is upset that this is Blake's way of showing displeasure for her marrying Adam. Claudia confronts Blake and she tells him so. Blake tries to explain himself, but there really is no excuse that Claudia can accept. Rita invites Sammy Jo into the mansion, a move that Steven does not approve. Sammy Jo immediately starts antagonizing Steven. Even better, Adam will be bringing Steven's ex-wife into the mansion. Steven and Claudia get into a fight over Claudia's actions. Claudia goes for the jugular which upsets Steven. Steven returns to Luke's place, remembers his promise to move Danny in, and is sad and alone. Problems go further between Amanda and Michael when Michael tries to force himself sexually on her. Amanda starts thinking about a divorce. In the attic of the stables of Delta Rho, Krystle decides she is going to fight her way out. Upon hearing Joel coming upstairs, Krystle hides with a vase in hand. The attempt is easily snuffed out by Joel who threatens Krystle to stop such foolishness. Rita, as expected, is having a hard time adjusting to life as Krystle. There is just too many minor details that she keeps getting wrong. But only L.B. seems to see that there is something off with Rita. When Jeff reminds Rita about her promise to watch L.B., Rita tries to encourage Jeff to take L.B. to Los Angeles with him. But, Rita agrees to have a good time with the little man. Rita is thrown into the fire. The Colbys arrive (sans Bliss and Miles) and Rita is responsible for the huge party to announce the pipeline. The Colbys are accompanied by Jason's lawyer and friend, Garrett Boydston. Garrett has a history with Dominique. It was a brief one month fling 20 years ago when Garrett was married, but that does not stop Garrett from wanting to rekindle the romance now that he is divorced. Dominique is not interested by that. During the party, Jason is reassured by Monica that Miles will attend even if he is going to be a little late. Miles is on his way as he and Randall/Fallon are driving to Denver. Sable gives Rita the best look ever when Rita is incapable of talking much about the art in the house. Blake thinks Jason lied about his ability to transport the oil from the South China Sea after receiving a cable from the Chinese. Connie brings up Ben to Blake (they all played together when they were younger). Monica appears to be the only Colby of California to actually like Jeff. The denouement of the evening is when Miles finally arrives with Randall/Fallon. Jeff, who is busy staring at a picture of Fallon, looks out the window and sees Fallon arrive with some guy. Randall/Fallon is too scared to enter the home and convinces Miles to drive off, which he does. Jeff runs out to yell for Fallon with Blake following. Jeff arrives outside too late. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby (credit only) * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby Patterson rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kerry Armstrong ... Elena, Duchess of Branagh * Ronnie Claire Edwards ... Sister Theresa * Theodore Bikel ... Warnick * Emile Beaucard ... Guard #2 * William Beckley ... Gerard * Francisco Lagueruela ... Guard #1 * Frank Dicopoulos ... Masseur (credit only) * Robert Dowdell ... Butler * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson (credit only) * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins (credit only) * Ray Laska ... Border Guard * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Tom Reynolds ... Alexis' Secretary (credit only) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * "The Colbys" regular Ken Howard also joins the regular cast of "Dynasty" as Garrett Boydston. Production details * Shooting dates: from 03-Aug-1985 to 21-Aug-1985 * Deleted scene: Rita is dancing with Jason when she sees LB and asks her nanny to get him to go to bed - Sammy Jo chastises her for being too rude with him. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles); Newhall ; Walt Disney's Golden Oak Ranch (Newhall) ; Marymount High School (Los Angeles). Quotes * Rita Lesley/Krystle Carrington: Oh, why don't I show you around later, especially through the east gallery? I want you to see our most recent Van Gogh, from the Arles period. Sable Colby: I couldn't help noticing your divine Boucher. [Rita does not understand] The portrait of the Muse. [Rita is still confused] Now, you mustn't tell me you don't love it. Such sumptuous color. Impeccable use of light and atmosphere. Rita Lesley/Krystle Carrington: Well, it is beautiful, but I'm fonder of contemporary art. Sable Colby: Oh. [Realizing that Rita/Krystle does not know anything about art] Well, why don't we meet in New York sometime? I have found a fabulous new young graffiti artist.